poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Story of Latios and Latias/The present
Here's how the prologue and the present go in The Rise of Latios & Latias. film starts out with the Miramax logo Alto Mare" begins playing we come to a backstory with a young colt who is walking along in the forest, however he sees 2 Pokémon being chased by a Pokémon Hunter. But he soon helps them run away, but then the 2 begin to glow as if they where opening a portal. And they did a portal in time, and in a flash they disappear stunning the hunter. But soon it zooms out showing a forest and it reveals to be a picture in somebody's place, as the music stops and an old man is slammed to the wall Male voice: I'll tell you why where here! Old man: and an R2 unit grabs him by the face shows a yellow man with red hair, and he is wearing a jacket with strange objects on him and has a Weavile beside him Sideshow Bob: Were here because we herd this crazy story, that you almost caught a Latios and Latias somewhere in this forest 40 years ago. R2-Q5: Yeah, is that true or what, old man? Old man: I'm still a Pokémon hunter! I'm not gonna tell you anything! tries to move but the droid pulls him down Sideshow Bob: chuckles Will see about that. come outside and see different Pokémon in cages and the humans come outside, and R2 throws the old man to the ground Sideshow Bob: Weavile, use slash. hops forward to a cage with an imprison Tyranitar, and she does 2 slashes and releases the Tyranitar. But soon Sideshow Bob deploys one of the strange objects from his jacket and activates it revealing a ball Old man: What's that thing? Sideshow Bob: A Dark Ball. Old man: What's it do?! R2-Q5: Shut up, and allow him to demonstrate. Bon throws the Dark Ball and coughs the Tyranitar and it flies back to his hand Sideshow Bob: The Pokémon I catch with a Dark Ball become evil Pokémon. And that's how their power increases to the highest level. Come out Tyranitar! throws it in the air, and Tyranitar is unleashed but he is bigger and darker than before! Tyranitar: ROAR!!!!! Sideshow Bob: Hyper Beam attack! builds up energy and destroys the hunters hideout and even kills the capture Pokémon from inside their cages Tyranitar: ROAR!!!! ROAR!!!! R2-Q5: I just have to pat myself onto the back. does so Old man: No, please! It's gonna destroy everything! Hyper Beam destroys the hunter's house, and he crawls to Sideshow Bob to plead Old man: Alright, alright! I'll show you! I'll show you and your droid the spot where I found that Latios & Latias! Bob chuckles but then laughs evilly Sideshow Bob: I thought you'll see it my way. it says "Miramax films presents". Then it spins around saying "The Rise of Latios & Latias" and it zooms ahead to the pain picture Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk